Breaking Dawn Continued
by 24vampiregirl
Summary: This takes place the morning after Breaking Dawn ends, In Bella's PoV. Fluffy, canon and full of the Cullen's and Wolf friendship and family fluff. Rated T for suggestive themes.
1. Dawn

_This takes place the morning after Breaking Dawn. It is in Bella's PoV. Please Review or comment telling me what you think. Thanks._

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the east window. Beams of light glistened down onto our skin as we lay intertwined on the floor. Edwards skin sparkled gracefully against mine, throwing rainbows against the pale walls of our room. We lay in silence, the atmosphere peaceful. All the stress and anxiety we had built up in the past month had all been released since the Volturi had left. It was like all fear had evaporated into thin air.

The room was still and serene. Outside the cottage birds sung and chirped as trees whistled, their leaves swaying elegantly in the breeze. Underneath the silence I could hear Renesmee's heartbeat flutter in her bedroom as she slept, her deep breaths gently echoing around our cottage.

I smiled against Edward's chest in bliss. Finally all those who I loved were safe. "What are you thinking?" Edward asked, stroking my cheek. I was pleased that this did not cause me to blush the way it would have when I was human.

I smiled again, thinking about how well everything had turned out- I had a daughter I never knew could have happened…Jacob could stay around (and we were finally able to love each other the right way)…my family were safe…Alice and Jasper were back, filling in the whole in my heart that ripped open when they left…I could have Charlie as part of my life again…we no longer had to live in fear of what Renesmee's future would bring…and I had Edward with me, forever.

I looked up at Edward's curiously beautiful face. "Would you like me to tell you or show you?" I teased him, knowing he would choose the second option. We had been mostly silent throughout the night, content with the quiet, though when we had spoken, it was Edward asking me if I could try and lift my shield again.

Of course, I agreed, remembering the abundance of elation and love in his eyes when I had first forced my shield out of my own mind, revealing my thoughts to him. I would push the guard out of my head, bringing up all the memories I had for him, showing all the love I could. I was only able to keep it out of my head for a few seconds though, Edward's lips breaking my concentration, not that I minded at all.

Edward chuckled "Could you show me?" his face was full of hope and delight, dazzling smile lighting up his features. "Sure" I laughed at the excitement he didn't even try to contain "But if you would like it to last for more than a few seconds, you can't distract me, again" I teased him, placing my hands on his face a he pinned his arms behind his back like he was handcuffed.

It was becoming easier to open up my mind, I noticed, while using all my mental strength to push the recoiling layer out of my head. I concentrated on Edward's eyes, watching them open wider in amazement, so I knew he could hear me. I brought forward the thought I was having before about how lucky I was. Showing him our daughter, family, Charlie and Jacob. I brought up the thoughts of him last…thinking what I had done to deserve someone as wonderful as him.

My shield snapped back into my head like releasing the pressure on a rubber band as Edward's mouth crashed against mine. "When will you ever see yourself clearly" he mumbled as our lips moved in sync with each other. The sun was now higher in the sky; Nessie would be waking up soon. I sighed; although I loved spending the day with my daughter and family, the nights were far too short to satisfy my need for Edward.

Edward, knowing what I was thinking even though I had my shield protecting my own head, chuckled, moving his lips to my ear. "We have tomorrow night and the night after that and the night after that…" he trailed off as we reluctantly detangled ourselves.

Walking into the closet no longer gave us that spasm of sadness that it had in the past month while Alice and Jasper were gone. I walked past the rows of garment bags holding silk and satin dresses I hadn't even looked at towards the dresser at the back of the room. I didn't want to be lectured by Alice on the importance of fashion, so I settled on wearing a pair of designer jeans by someone I had never heard of and a deep blue blouse skin-hugging blouse.

As soon as I had done up the last button Edward was right beside me, his white shirt rolled up to his elbows. "How do I look?" I asked him, hoping that Alice wouldn't need to dress me again. "Gorgeous. Like Always" Edward smiled, taking my hand to lead me out of the closet. I rolled my eyes; even though I did have the unnaturally beauty of a vampire, Edward was still one of the most stunning things I have ever seen.

We wandered down to Nessie's room, hand in hand. Lying in the wrought iron crib, Renesmee lay sleeping peacefully, smiling even in unconsciousness. Her heart continued to flicker like a birds wings. I couldn't help but smile, and apparently Edward couldn't either. "She looks rather like you did when sleeping" he mused allowed "So peaceful…"

We watched her for a few minutes before Edward reached into Nessie's crib and lifted her sleeping body up into his arms, cradling her to his chest. Seeing Edward look so lovingly and adoringly at our daughter made me smile; of course Edward is good at being a parent as well everything else he is perfect at. My smile grew bigger knowing they are both mine forever.

Edward looked at me curiously, but I just shock my head and walked to Renesmee's closet. There was really no point in bringing some clothes for her; we had plenty at the house and I'm sure Alice would love to dress her hundreds of times this morning to make up for not being able to dress her like a doll these past four weeks. I pulled a light pink blanket with white and yellow flower patterns Esme had sewed for her a few months ago.

Edward held Nessie while I wrapped the blanket around her; luckily Esme had thought to make the blanket really large anticipating Renesmee would grow a lot. As soon as she was all wrapped up and cradled into Edward's chest we ran out of our cottage and headed for the house.

I would never get bored of running. I loved the feel of the wind in my hair as it blew out behind me, the swish of trees as we blew past like bullets from a gun and most of all the soft gentle sound of Edward running alongside me. The sun was now high in the sky, causing our skin to sparkle wildly as we flew past the bush on the way to the rest of the family. Within minutes we jumped the river beside the house and darted up the stairs, our fingers still interlocked.

* * *

_I am working on the second part of this, and I don't usually say this but if you would like me to add more and continue, **please leave a review**. I only have a brief outline of what happens throughout the day and I welcome suggestions._


	2. Morning

_Here is the second part of the day after Breaking Dawn. It is not very similar to the first part, this one has more stuff happening and less of Bella's thoughts to herself. Again it is in **Bella's PoV**. Please Review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for this fanfic or other I could do._

* * *

Our family were all assembled in the living room, broken off into conversations of their own. Alice was tucked in between Esme and Jasper on the two seated couch, describing, along with Jasper, the hunting in the Amazon. Emmett and Rosalie were on the loveseat opposite them, Emmett looking annoyed that Jasper _did_ get to wrestle with an anaconda, Rosalie flipping through a magazine. I guessed that she was bored and waiting to see Renesmee. Carlisle leaned against the wall, deep in a discussion with Huilen and Nahuel. I was shocked at first; I thought they would have taken off sometime during the night.

When we entered the room heads turned towards us, momentarily distracted from their conversations. Nahuel's gaze made me slightly uncomfortable, but after Edward told me his reasoning last night, I understood and smiled back at him. Rosalie had dropped her magazine and was heading towards us "How's the little angel today?" she asked, leaning towards Edward to get a closer look.

"Still sleeping" I replied, looking down at Renesmee who was cuddled into Edward "I think she's going to be out for a while". Emmett had moved to stand next to Rosalie "Got bored huh Bella?" he said suggestively "Came back here cause there's nothing better for you to do at yours" his eyebrows wagging up and down. I rolled my eyes, past his innuendos "No Emmett, I came back here just to listen to you and your _implications_" I said back to him sarcastically, taking Edward's hand and pulling him and Renesmee over to the now vacant loveseat.

Alice let out an annoyed sigh "Wolf alert" she said just as Seth's human form ran up the steps and into the living room. I noticed he was only wearing shorts so he must have been running round as a wolf. "Hey Seth" Edward greeted him "I thought you would have gone home to sleep last night". Seth laughed "Naw. What's a comfortable bed when you have the forest floor?" Now everyone was laughing with him.

"Is Jake still at home then?" I asked him; Nessie will be waking up sometime soon and she will be wondering where he is. "Yeah" Seth replied, sitting on the edge on the couch beside Edward "Probably still asleep. Kid needs some good rest. Probably wont be awake til' noon". "Good, the less time we have without him here, the better" Rosalie's voice sounded from across the room where she and Emmett were beginning to start a game of Monopoly.

"Rose" Esme scolded her, walking towards Seth "Seth, would you like something to eat?" she asked in a sweet voice, already started towards the kitchen; I have yet to see a time when one of the wolves refuses food. "Sure, thanks Esme" he called to her in the kitchen. Seconds later Esme returned with a huge plate full of steak and vegetables, to which Seth's stomach growled hungrily.

"Well it was so great to meet you" Carlisle said, bringing my attention towards Huilen and Nahuel "You have no idea how grateful we all are". "It was nice meeting you to" Huilen said "I hope to meet again someday" she shook Carlisle's hand and headed towards Esme and the others to say goodbye. "I had never met anyone else like me before, besides my sisters" Nahuel said, looking at Renesmee sleeping in Edward's arms "We'll have to visit again someday".

Huilen and Nahuel went around the living room, hugging everyone goodbye and wishing them to visit. They came to a stop in front of us. I stood up to hug Huilen "Goodbye, Huilen, I hope I can see you again sometime soon". "Me too" she replied. Nahuel reached into hug me as well "Thank you" he said "I think I am beginning to forgive myself now". Seconds later, they had disappeared out the door.

The room was rather silent, but in a peaceful way. It felt as if the whole room had been calmed down, though Jasper wasn't doing anything to the atmosphere. Everyone around us had settled down to doing something with their mates. Esme was explaining one of her blueprints for a house in Vancouver she found while hunting, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting opposite each other on the floor, intent on their game (and by the scowl on Rosalie's face and cunning grin on Emmett's, id guess he was winning). Alice was curled up on Jasper's lap while he read a thick book, tracing her fingers across the scars on his arm.

Edward and I just continued to sit on the loveseat, gazing at each other lovingly. I small yawn escaped Renesmee's mouth as our eyes shot to her face as her lips stretched into a small 'O'. All eyes in the room were on her as well as she looked around the room, slightly confused. It was amazing to see the effect she had on people, who just looking at her face resulted in you being wrapped around her little finger.

Nessie continued to look around the room, taking in all the people looking at her and her surroundings. She placed her small dimpled hand against Edward's cheek, looking up expectantly at her daddy. Even though it was unnecessary and Edward could read her thoughts, she still preferred to show him what she was thinking.

"Jacobs still asleep, Nessie" Edward said to her lifting her up so she could sit in his lap. She touched her hand to his cheek again "He asleep in his own house this time" Edward chuckled, probably thinking of all the times Jacob had slept here, annoying Rosalie with his constant snoring. "Thank heavens for that" Rosalie muttered from her game.

"Oooh" Alice exclaimed, jumping up from Jasper's lap and skipping towards us "Nessie's awake! Time to get dressed!" I laughed; of course Alice would like to dress her. I heard Renesmee sigh lightly- Though she did like wearing cute clothes to pose in front of the camera, I was sure she didn't really like being Alice's personal doll. "Just like your mother" Alice said quietly. Edward and I both laughed.

"I found this really amazing dress down in South America, of course we were far too busy to get it at the time but last night I found it on the internet and got it sent here, it arrived this morning…" Alice's voice trailed off as she carried Renesmee upstairs. The sight almost made me laugh. With Renesmee's growth, she would be Alice's size in a few years or so.

A few minutes later Alice came downstairs, carrying Renesmee who was wearing a beautiful red silk dress fanning out from her upper stomach with a deeper red bow tied at the back. At the bottom of the stairs Alice placed her on the floor so she could twirl around, showing off all angels of her dress. Alice held her hand, spinning her.

"Beautiful, Nessie" Rosalie said, smiling at her. "It's a good thing you didn't get _too _much Bella in you Nessie or you wouldn't let Alice dress you, let alone spin your round" Emmett laughed in a mocking tone. "Speaking of Bella…" Alice said in a menacing tone, turning to face me as Nessie danced around the room. _Oh no_. That look was never a good thing. "Your turn!" she said, grabbing my arm and trying to pull me from the couch.

At first I held my ground, using my strength to my advantage. Though I didn't resist for long, after all, I had missed Alice like crazy these past four weeks and if letting her dress me up like a mannequin makes her happy, I would go along. Alice, seeing my decision squeaked out a "Yay" before dragging me upstairs and into her enormous closet. The only thing good about the huge space is that it made me feel better that our closet wasn't the biggest monstrosity around.

"I found something for you when we were in South America as well. Well I actually found a lot of things by I think you'll like this one. It's very…you" Alice chimed, pulling me to the back of her closet, stopping in front of a huge set of draws that extended about a four feet above her head. "Draws, that's always a good sign" I said to myself. It the items can go in draws that means it's not silk or satin. Alice laughed; oh how I missed that sound so much "Only the bottoms are in here". I groaned as she climbed the draws and pulled something out of the top one.

A pair of very dark blue denim jeans was placed in my hands. "Put them on" Alice told me, disappearing down aisles of clothes. I let the jeans fold out in my hands; I saw what Alice meant by them being 'my style', the jeans were like the many pairs of jeans in our closet, only these ones were a lot more fitted. I pulled off my jeans, replacing them with the new one quickly. They were a lot more fitted, hugging to my legs before subtly fanning out towards my ankles.

Alice was back in front of me, holding a short garment bag. I looked at it sceptically as Alice unzipped it swiftly revealing sky blue silky blouse. I dressed quickly before Alice dragged me to the mirror. The shirt had slightly puffy sleeves that came just past the outside of my shoulders. The fabric clung to my skin accentuating the subtle curves in my body. Even though I had months to get used to my new body, I was still amazed at how graceful I looked.

"You like it?" Alice's voice asked, trying to be patient "I hope you do. I mean, it's not anywhere near as stunning as something I would have put you in but I thought it would suit you…" I looked at myself again in the mirror "It's beautiful, Alice" I reassured her "And I love it". "Yay!" Alice grabbed my hand and danced downstairs, pulling me along with her.

Renesmee was sitting in Rosalie's lap, opposite Emmett who was staring sulkily at the Monopoly board. As soon as she saw me coming, she sprung up and ran over towards me, jumping into my arms just as I held them open for her. She touched her hot little hand to my cheek, showing me an image of herself, Edward and I running through the forest, sparkling in the sun, towards a herd of deer. "Hunt" she said out loud for everyone else's benefit, flashing a dazzling smile she must have inherited from Edward.

She flipped out of my arms, running gracefully over to Edward, taking his hand and led him towards the back door. I turned to follow them but Jasper's voice called my name "Bella" he asked, walking towards me "Do you mind if I join you? We kind of were in a rush the past few weeks so didn't get much hunting in?". "Of course" I replied seconds before Alice said "My future just disappeared" mock glaring at Renesmee.

"Aunt Alice, can you come too?" she asked from across the room, a pleading look on her face. Alice smiled and replied "Sure", scooping Nessie up in her arms and running outside to the lawn with Jasper, Edward and I trailing behind. The sun shone down brightly on our skin, diamonds covering our exposed skin. Nessie jumped out of Alice's arms and ran around, jumping in and out of the rainbows our skin reflected against the ground.

She looked so young and carefree, so innocent. Nessie was finally able to live like a kid again, running and playing outside. A large smile lit up my face, causing Renesmee to scream in delight at the new colours on the ground. Everyone watched in awe as our little miracle sung and danced around the garden, her precious laugh lighting up everyone's world.

* * *

_I will start on the third part very soon. It will most likely cover the hunting trip, and of course Jacob will come into the story soon. _**_Please review_**_, it inspires me to write more. Also, any ideas of what else could happen during the day, no matter how big or small, would be greatly appreciated. _


	3. Midday

_Here is the third chapter. Its more similar to the second chapter than the first. Please review, I love to hear what you think. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions for things I could add in, no matter how big or small they are, I would love to hear them. _

* * *

"I thought you wanted to hunt Nessie" Edward called out, scooping a dancing Renesmee into his arms. She pressed her hand against his cheek, pointing with her other towards the forest across the river. Edward laughed, tucking Renesmee securely in his arms then bounding across the river, somersaulting three times before landing. "Come on" Nessie called back to us "I Daddy and I are going to beat you".

I rolled my eyes; it was obvious where she got her competitive streak from. "Of course their going to win" Jasper muttered, grabbing Alice's hand and following them into the forest. With a quick leap, I crossed the calm water and sprinted after them, glad my strength was no where near wearing off yet. With a few bounds I was running beside Alice and Jasper, and within seconds we were deep in the mountains where Edward and Renesmee had stopped.

Renesmee spun out of Edward's arms and bolted off into the forest. "Give her a few seconds" I told Alice and Jasper before they took off "I'm sure she wants to impress you with the size of her prey". "Mama" Nessie's voice called across the forest as we sprinted towards her. As we opened out into a small clearing, Renesmee was jumping excitedly around a huge bear, about ten times the size of her. She pinned down the bear with one leap and drained it quickly.

"Whoa Nessie" Jasper said proudly "Looks like Emmett's going to have some competition in snagging the biggest bear" Renesmee smiled at him. At that point a breeze blew by sending a familiar and appealing sent in my direction. Mountain lion. Edward caught the sent to and leaned towards the direction of the animal. There probably weren't any others around for a few miles so I took of calling "Mine" back to the others.

I took the lion down easily; he didn't even put up a fight, and headed back to the others. Jasper was in the process of draining a huge deer, while Alice was pouncing on the next largest one. Edward's musical laugh combined with Renesmee's echoed in the distance. I took of running, hearing their laughs get louder as I closed in. Edward was lying flat on the ground with Nessie sitting on his stomach, pinning his shoulders down like they do in wrestling.

Jasper and Alice caught up with us, watching Renesmee trying to avoid Edward's tickling. Alice and Jasper began to laugh along with the rest of us. "Well, Edward" Jasper started "If we tell Emmett about this he'll never let you live it down. Pinned by a kid" he shook his head as Renesmee jumped up and into my arms. "You ready to go home now?" I asked her. Nessie placed her hand against my cheek, showing us in the backyard.

I started to run the short path home, Nessie giggling in my arms the whole time. I leaped across the river, and ran into the house through the front door. A recognizable, fairly distasteful scent hit my nose. I scanned my eyes around the living room to find Jacob lounging on the couch grinning teasingly at Rosalie, who was sitting opposite him beside Esme, glaring at him, her nose scrunched in disgust.

Nessie ran over to him and leaped into his arms the second I had placed her on the floor. "Hey Nessie!" Jacob asked her walking towards us with Renesmee in his arms "What have you been doing today?" Nessie's hand reached up towards Jacob's neck, showing him what she had been doing all day. Jacob's nose wrinkling slightly, probably because she was showing him her hunting.

I headed over towards where Edward sat on the piano bench, his fingers running lightly over each key. As I approached he slid over so I could sit beside him, kissing my cheek as sit sat down. He began with a tune that I recognised as Esme's favourite. She came and stood behind him on the bench, smiling proudly at her son as he continued on to play a complicated melody Alice seemed to like.

I smiled happily as Edward started to play my lullaby. Towards the end of the song little footsteps danced towards us, and Renesmee jumped up into my lap. Her hand reached over to Edward, trying to ask him something. "That's Bella's lullaby" he told her "What would you like me to play next?" Nessie thought for a minute, before placing her hand back on his cheek.

Edward's fingers moved slowly over the keys as he began to play a new song Renesmee and showed me before. She placed her hand against my cheek, showing me the vision Edward humming the lullaby to her while I was still changing. The vision Renesmee put in my mind hummed perfectly in tune with Edward's playing on the piano.

Eventually the song came to an end. A tear of happiness trickled down Renesmee's cheek. "Just like your mother" Edward said, pulling Nessie up to his face so he could kiss away her tear. "You say that like it's a good thing" Jacob mocked, walking over towards us "It's a good thing she got Edward's sense of balance" Emmett laughed from the couch before turning his attention back to a game on the TV.

As much as I wanted to hit him, I had to admit he was right-I wouldn't wish that level of clumsiness on anyone. I seems as though Renesmee was able to take all the human features Edward loved as well as the best vampire features. As much Edward thought Renesmee's personality was similar to mine, she was so much like Edward. Though there was one thing that she took from both Edward and I that made her hard to reason with; her stubbornness. Of course, Edward and I as parents, Renesmee is going to be the stubbornness person in the world. I let out a laugh.

Edward looked down at me curiously, putting Renesmee on the ground so she could run off to Jacob. "What was it?" he asked, slipping an arm around my waist and leading me towards the couch where Emmett sat. "I was just thinking…Renesmee is probably going to be the most stubborn person in the world". Emmett turned his attention towards us "She's going to steal your title Edward!" he boomed in a mocking tone. Edward just rolled his eyes.

I leaned against Edward's side on the couch, tilting my head so I could kiss his neck. "Argh" Emmett said, twisting his face into a mock look of disgust "No public displays of affection please". "Okay then" Edward said mischievously "I'll remind you of that next time you're with Rose". We heard Rosalie's voice travel down the stairs "Emmett don't you dare agree to that!" "Urgh fine" Emmett grumbled turning his head back to the screen. Edward turned his head towards mine, tilting my chin up to kiss me with a passion that should be illegal. I could get used to _this_ forever, I thought, resting my head against Edward's shoulder as our daughter happily jumped into my lap. This was absolutely perfect.

* * *

_I will probably continue this, though it will probably be a day or two before I am able to post it. As always, **please review**, you have no idea how much it pleases me every time I get that email saying I have a review. Also I would like to says thanks to those people that have added this to their favorites list and alerts within hours of posting it, it means so much that you like this fanfic and I hope to update soon. _


	4. Afternoon

_I know I said it might be a few days before I would update but when I start writing, I can't stop. Anyway, here is the next chapter in the story. Once again, please review with your comments and suggestions for more ideas. I will be writing another piece for this and I am thinking about continuing it so it covers a whole week after Breaking Dawn, but it would depend on how many hits I get._

* * *

"So what would you like to do now, Nessie?" Jacob moved from his spot on the floor to take her in his arms. She placed a hand on his cheek, causing him to laugh. "Yeah I guess things are kind of boring now" Jacob said. A bright, excited look came to Nessie's face as she peered out the window at the river, still and calm despite the slight breeze outside.

Jacob rolled his eyes "Okay let's go", and with that he headed out the back door. Curious, I stood up to follow him, pulling Edward to his feet (and pleased that I could still do so) and wandering outside. Jacob was now clambering over the rocks by the river, Nessie still in his arms. "Jacob" Edward called, getting his attention immediately "Unless you want to be ripped to shreds by Alice, I wouldn't let her in the water with that dress on". Jacob laughed, thinking he was joking.

I sprinted over the rocks towards him, holding my arms out to take Renesmee. He gave her to me willingly, looking slightly perplexed. "Edward's not joking, Jake" I teased, pulling Nessie's dress over her head to reveal her blue leggings and pink singlet she wore under her dress "To say Alice takes clothing very seriously would be putting it lightly".

Jacob laughed alongside Edward, holding his arms out to take Renesmee. "Gentle" I reminded him, handing her over "She is half human". Jacob removed his top, throwing it on one of the rocks before placing Nessie on one of the rocks along the edge of the river. "Watch this Nessie!" he called, diving into the river with his arms and legs tucked in, causing a huge splash of water.

"Ahhh" I yelled, jumping behind Edward as sprays of water sprayed towards us "Jake!" luckily, none of my clothing got wet. I shook my head in surprise; Alice and Rosalie were rubbing off on me. "Sorry guys" he said, not sounding sorry at all, more like he was trying to hold back laughter as he looked over Edward's clothes, covered with water drops "I think Nessie liked it though".

He did have a point though; Renesmee was still soaked head to toe in water, clapping and laughing as Jacob continued to splash round the water. Her bronze ringlets, darkened by the water, hung lower on her back. Nessie's hair was beautiful wet, dark streaks making the bronze in her hair more prominent. Jacob now had Nessie by the waist, holding her above his head as he continued to float around.

After a few minutes Jacob placed her back onto the rock. Renesmee hoped elegantly over the boulders, jumping into my arms to place her hand against my cheek. She showed me a picture of me swimming in the river. _Can you come in, Mama?_ She asked. "Sorry Nessie" I said, leaning down to kiss her head "I would but I don't think Alice would like it very much if I got this outfit wet" I laughed, as a small dimple formed between her brows.

"Why don't you ask Daddy" I suggested. Renesmee seemed to like this idea. I watched as she bounced out of my arms and into Edward's, pointing determinedly towards the water. Edward jumped over the rocks gracefully, placing Renesmee back on the rock so he could unbutton his shirt and throw it beside Jacob's. I tried to keep my eyes off his body. _We would have plenty of time for that later_, I reminded myself.

I moved over to sit on one of the outer rocks closer to the river, watching Edward lie on his back on the water, Nessie sitting on his stomach, her hands holding onto his arms for support. "Hey Nessie" Jacob called in between strokes, swimming down the river to meet them "What do you think of that?" Nessie, speaking allowed for mine and Jacob's benefit replied "I want to do what Daddy's doing".

Edward spun round, holding Renesmee in the water stomach up. He held her head in one arm and her legs in the other, moving her slowly along the river, teaching her how to kick and keep herself afloat. Within a few minutes, Edward had removed his arms and Nessie was floating along the water all by herself. Jacob burst into applause, scooping her up into his arms before surrendering her back to Edward.

"Urgh" Rosalie exclaimed in a disgusted tone, leaping over the rocks to stand beside where Renesmee lay in the water "That wet dog smell has got to be the foulest, most disgusting smell I have _ever_ smelt". "Hey Blondie" Jacob replied, swimming closer to Rosalie to infuriate her "Go get me a mirror". I smiled, thinking of all of Jacob's blond jokes he told to annoy her.

"Grow up, mutt" she muttered as he climbed out of the water, shaking his hair out like a dog. "I'll grow up when you get a heart" he countered, bombing into the water right next to Rosalie, drenching her hair and clothing with water. "AHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed, running into the couch, mumbling about how much she hated Jacob. Unlike Rosalie, Nessie was screaming with laughter while Edward pulled her out of the water, his skin sparkling at the sun as it lowered in the sky.

Esme cam outside to give Edward, Jacob and Renesmee some towels, fearing her floors would get ruined if they stepping inside in the dripping state they were in now. I helped Nessie dry off as Edward and Jacob pulled their shirts back on. Gathering her up in the huge, fluffy towel, I carried Renesmee back into the house, followed by Edward and Jacob.

"What would you like to eat, Jacob" Esme asked from the kitchen. "Er…Anything, thanks". Alice stood before us, a shocked expression on her face at all our drenched outfits. "You too" she said, grabbing Edward and Renesmee and sounding excited "Change. Now". I shot Edward a sympathetic look as Alice dragged them upstairs. Jacob appeared around the corner, carrying a plate full of what looked like beef, potatoes and peas.

"Is it always like this" he said between mouthfuls, signalling with his chin towards the staircase where Alice had dragged Edward and Nessie to locate dry clothes. "I mean the whole being dressed by the little psychic" I laughed "Almost always. I don't think I'm even allowed to look at clothes; everything has to be approved by Alice. You should see the size of the closet back at the cottage. It must be bigger than the rest of the house". Esme came over to the table "It is bigger than the rest of the cottage"

"How did you allow that?" I asked, raising my curiosity from a while ago. "Let's just say, what Alice wants, Alice usually gets". Bells of laughed came down the staircase as Alice led Edward and Nessie back downstairs. "Seriously Alice, why did I have to change my whole outfit" Edward complained, wearing a new light grey shirt and black pants. In his arms Renesmee was wearing a more practical outfit than this morning; designer jeans and a very feminine pink long sleeved cotton top.

Renesmee climbed into Jacob's lap, as he took another bite of his food. She placed her hand against his neck, staring curiously at the food. "You want to try some?" Jacob asked, cutting a small bit of meat and placing it on the end of the fork. Her face was a mixture of interest and uncertainty. The food didn't smell as appealing as it would have if I was still human, but it did smell somewhat edible.

Jacob held the spoon closer to her mouth so she could lean forward to take a bite. After staring at the meat for a long time, Nessie hesitantly leaned in and took the whole piece of the fork. As she chewed, her face turned more compliant and accepting. "How was it?" I asked when she had swallowed. "It was nice…juicy" she said, taking another bite "But not as good as lion" she added, causing us all to start laughing.

"Speaking of lion" Emmett said "Jasper and I were thinking of going to the top of California for a day or so. You in?" he asked hopefully "I say we leave the day after next. If we leave in the morning we can stay overnight and be back by noon the next day" Edward looked at me "Oh come on" Emmett said "I'm sure you guys can survive one night without each other". We both rolled our eyes "Go" I said. "Yes!" Emmett replied, heading into a discussion about their plans.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket, I looked at the caller ID. Billy? "Hello?" I answered. "Bella?" Charlie's gruff voice answered uncertainly, still not completely used to my new voice. "Hey Charlie! Is everything okay?" I wondered. "Everything's fine, Bells. I was just wondering if you could bring Nessie over sometime soon. I haven't seen her in a while…" his voice was excited, him being one of the many people Renesmee was able to win over. "How about the day after next?" I asked "I could bring her over in the afternoon?" He replied excitedly "Yes sure! That would be great!" I could hear mumbles in the background "Oh and Bella?" "Yes?" "Would you mind telling Jake Billy needs him home, he said he was at the Cullen's". "Sure Dad" I replied "I'll see you in a few days?" "Yep. Bye Bells". I hung the phone up.

I smiled at how things had turned out. When I thought about becoming a vampire, I thought I would have to stay away from Charlie forever, not being able to have any control around him. I was overjoyed that I could have Charlie in my life, as well as Renesmee's. It was such a relief that I was able to be myself- well sort of- around him.

_

* * *

__Like I said, I am planning on continuing this ASAP. **Please review**, even if you just say a few words. _


	5. Evening

_This is the fifth part of the day after Breaking Dawn. It doesn't really have any drama or distinct plot, it is just designed to be a bit of fluff and family stuff. Anyway, your probably getting sick of this comment by now but please review._

* * *

Renesmee came over to sit in my lap as I headed for the loveseat beside Edward. Smelling strongly of Jake, she reached up to touch my cheek. _Where are you going in a few days?_ She asked, obviously referring to my phone call. "_We_ are going to go see Charlie" I replied, watching a smile light up her face as she processed the fact that she could see her Grandpa again. _Will Sue be there?_ Renesmee placed her hand back on my cheek. "Probably"

Renesmee was able to win over Sue as well, even though she was much like her daughter, Leah, who wasn't exactly 'friends' with us. It was good Charlie had her though; he needed someone to help keep the place alive. "Oh Jake" I caught him in the middle of stuffing a chicken drumstick in his mouth. He swallowed noisily "Yeah?" "Billy asked if you could go home". He looked over at Nessie, looking slightly distressed to be leaving her.

"I guess I should go see what he wants" he said reluctantly, leaning over to kiss Renesmee's head goodbye "See you tomorrow, Ness". He started towards the door, stopping to say "Bye Bella. Seeya later Blondie". Rosalie hissed, making a comment about the stink finally leaving the house. I watched as Jacob jumped over the river, disappearing into the bush to phase.

Everyone assembled in the living room to settle into evening activities. Carlisle sat on the edge of an armchair reading a fat book while Esme sketched some designs for adding another garden to the cottage. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch, Alice in Jasper's lap, showing him a fashion magazine. Emmett was watching a muted game on TV while Rosalie painted her nails in a deep pink colour. Nessie had climbed off my lap onto Edward's, trying to comb his hair with her finger. I nearly laughed; Edward's hair was always tasselled and I was sure that Nessie wouldn't be able to fix it.

The sun was setting through the west window. Beams of light shone through the window brightly, sending blasts of pink, orange and yellow streaks across the floor. The room was pretty much silent, apart from Renesmee's fluttering heart and Alice's musings to Jasper "Oooh, I like this one here…what about this, but maybe in blue…maybe if you take the hem up on this one…Oh! Bella could wear this dress…" I cut of her thoughts "No way, Alice" I said desperately "Can't I just dress myself?"

Alice grinned "Nope. I need someone to dress up, and seeing as you have the least amount of fashion sense, you can be my life-sized doll". I grimaced, not because of her comment about my lack of fashion, but the fact that when Alice wants something, she always seems to get it. "Can't you dress up someone else?" I asked hopefully, trying to think of someone who would actually be willing to play mannequin for Alice "How about Jasper?" I bought his name up because I knew Jasper would do anything to make Alice happy.

He shot me a slightly pleading glance as Alice leaped off his lap, offering him her hand. "Are you sure, Bella?" Jasper asked, already being dragged towards the stairs "It can't be that bad?" I laughed "It is incredibly irritating, you would know". They shot up the staircase, and I could hear light footsteps dance around the closet, followed by more reluctant one behind them.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, all involved in our own little activities, but the tranquil atmosphere was too serene for Emmett. "This is too boring!" he moaned, jumping up from the couch "There is nothing to do!" he continued, walking back and forth across the window, his face focussed. After about ten minutes the room had gone back to being silent, Jasper and Alice back downstairs again.

Emmett's face lit up as an idea struck him. Alice laughed along with Edward "I wouldn't do that, Emmett" she said, gaining confused looks from all of us. "What is she talking about Em?" Rosalie asked, rising to stand next to him. "Well it's been a while since Charlie was here…and I'm in need of some fun next time he comes…so Bella?" he turned to face me "Rematch. Backyard. Now". I had to roll my eyes; Emmett and his constant demanding of rematch's since the first time I had beat him. He still had yet to be victorious.

Nessie climbed back over to me, placing her hand on my neck, showing me replays of all the other matches I had won. "Fine" I followed him outside to our usual boulder, the rest of the family coming to watch as well. Emmett leaned his elbow in the rock, a finger wiggling twice in invitation. I placed my elbow opposite his, grabbing his large hand.

"Alright. One match. Same terms" Emmett started, gripping onto my hand "I win and I can say_ whatever_ I like about you to _anyone_. You win, and I keep my mouth shut". "Deal" I agreed. "Okay…Three…two…one…go" and he pushed into my hand with a force so large it could go right through the rock and ground if it wasn't meeting my resistance.

I let my hand slip a bit, teasing him as his grin grew larger. "Care to back out now little sister?" Emmett said mockingly "I've got a whole stack of illusions and innuendos I can't _wait _to say to Charlie". My anger flared, and I pushed back against his hand, so his hand was inches from the rock. He continued to push back, thinking he still had a chance of winning. Laughing, I slammed his hand against the rock, creating a huge crack in the boulder.

"Rematch. Tomorrow. And I _will_ win" Emmett growled angrily as I told him "Really, Emmett, you might want to give it at least three months". With that he stormed off into the house, us following closely behind. "Stupid strong newborn shielding vampire" he muttered angrily, crashing onto the couch so hard I'm surprised it didn't break. "Hey the shield had nothing to do with me beating you" I told him, grinning teasingly at him.

"Speaking of your shield, Bella" Alice said, coming to sit next to us "How did you manage to get it so big. I mean I saw you practicing it but I had no idea how large you could get it" I laughed "Neither did I, Alice". Everyone looked at me inquisitively with a hint of admiration. It was like yesterday all over again. Emmett was the person to comment "So does that mean you could block Edward from us now? So we don't have him in our heads?" he asked curiously. "That would be good" Alice pointed out.

"Well, I _could_" I replied, focusing on the 'could'. "Awesome" Emmett said (not that he really needed to hide his thoughts, there was very little Emmett didn't say out loud) "Can you do it now?" I sighed "Sure" it was like I was being treated an experiment. Easily, I threw my shield across the room, keeping Edward and Renesmee outside and everyone else inside its protective layer.

"Is it working? Can you hear us?" Alice asked Edward. He sighed "no". Everybody laughed inside the shield. Though it wasn't hard and didn't take up all my concentration, I wanted to let my shield go and give my mind some rest. After practicing hard night and day to try and expand my shield in the past weeks, I just wanted to relax and not have to worry about any danger.

"Okay guys" I pointed out, giving them warning "I'm stopping now". I pulled the shield back in, letting it wrap around my own head. A flash came into my mind of my first hunting trip with Edward and what he had said. "Remember on my first hunting trip how you said 'What I wouldn't give to be able to see into of your mind for this just one moment'?" I asked Edward "Yes" he replied excitedly, hoping where this was heading.

"Well" I said, fighting against the fabric in y mind to push it out of my head completely "Here it is". I showed him all the thoughts of that time…about how he was shocked that I ran from the humans…how I felt confused by the buzz of electricity that ran through me when he touched me…I ran over all the moments in detail, lingering on the ones I liked the most.

By the time I was done he was laughing "Really?" he asked between chuckles "that's what you were thinking". The rest of the room were staring in shock; I hadn't told them about being able to lift my shield so they were staring at us like we were idiots. "What on earth are you laughing about?" Emmett asked Edward, who had finally calmed down (thanks to Jasper I guessed).

"It was Zafrina's idea, really. She thought that by trying to push my shield outside my head would make it stronger, easier to control" I answered him, noting to myself that it did make my stronger stronger. "So you heard her then?" Esme asked Edward. "Yes" he said smiling, causing Emmett to laugh. "Of course she figures it out _now _after all the drama is over".

We continued to talk about it, how I was able to get it out of my mind, how I was able to expand it so far because of rage. I held Renesmee in my arms; her hand pressed against my cheek, showing me colourful pictures of happiness and my family, how much she loved everyone in it. She bought up memories of each member spending time with her.

Nessie showed me Rosalie brushing her hair and combing through it when she was younger and couldn't do it herself…she showed me Alice presenting her with a huge collection of clothes, and how she would spend time with Alice teaching her about fashion…she showed me how Emmett and Jasper would play with her outside, twirling her around and throwing her into the air…she showed me times with Esme and Carlisle looking after her, teaching their about their interests…she showed her how she would tell Jacob everything she wanted and he would get it for her without hesitation…A beautiful image came into my head of Renesmee sitting on Edward's piano bench with him, playing sweet music for her…she showed me how he had helped her reach the keys and play the first few bars.

Slowly the images began to fade around the edges and slightly blurred as she drifted off to sleep. The last image that flashed in her mind was one of her with the whole family, held closely by Edward and me, surrounded by our family, Charlie and the wolves. I smiled along with Edward as our daughter drifted off to sleep with her perfect idea of our forever.

* * *

_I am going to add a short part onto this, but it won't be as long as the other chapters. Once again, **please review** telling me what you think. I was also considering doing a fanfic on the clelebrations from Breaking Dawn on the way back from the clearing. If you think this is a good idea or have any suggestions for it, please message me or leave a comment on the review._


	6. Night

_Unless people ask for more in this fanfic, this will be the last one. I am considering writing a sequel to this, so **please review** and tell me what you think._

* * *

Renesmee lay sleeping peacefully across Edward's lap, her head resting on my knees. The corners of her mouth turned up, light breaths blowing the ringlets that had fallen in front on her face. I reached over to tuck the bronze curl behind her ear, stroking her cheek lightly as her smile grew. Her tiny hand was stretched out, resting on my neck. Colourful images drifted in and out of my mind. Pictures of our family danced around inside my head, slowly fading away as Nessie's hand dropped back onto her stomach.

Our family were talking about the trip to South America we were going to take to find out about Renesmee's future. After the knowledge Nahuel provided us about Nessie's growth, we didn't really need to take that trip any more. We didn't need to go, but Carlisle was talking about the whole family travelling there, a sort of vacation after the whole Volturi mess.

"We could start at the top…We'll have to be careful to stay out of the sun, but I think it would work out…" Carlisle started "Of course we would catch up with the Amazon's…I'm sure Nessie would love to see Zafrina again". I looked down at my sleeping daughter, thinking of how much she loves Zafrina's pretty pictures. It would be nice for Renesmee to go on a bit of vacation. She needs a little holiday to relax.

Jasper was describing all the hunting in South America around the area, Emmett's face envious as Jasper describer fight with panthers. Alice and Rosalie were designing a wardrobe scheme for the trip, guessing what clothes to take for Nessie, knowing she would grow quickly. Esme stood quietly in the background, reading a book on South American architecture.

Edward was the first the raise the subject "What about Jacob?" Rosalie scoffed "What about Jacob. We don't need him to talk to the locals anymore, so there is no need for the mutt to come. We have to put up with him here; we don't need him coming with us to the bottom of the continent". Esme scolded her "Rose. The wolves have been nothing but help".

"She does have a point though…" Alice added "I think we should just have a nice _family _vacation". Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper agreed. I was hesitant. It would be really nice to spend some time just with my vampire family, but I didn't know about Jacob. If Jacob came, no doubt Rosalie and Alice would be complaining the whole time; Rosalie about the smell and Alice about being even _more_ blind.

"If we do go without Jacob, we couldn't be more than a few days" Edward said, his tone rather excited for the trip "I know how he feels about Nessie, and it would be hard to let her out of his sight for an extended period of time". I agreed with Edward, though I didn't exactly know how Jacob's imprinting worked, I feared of what the separation might do to both him and Nessie.

"So what do you think?" Carlisle asked, his eyes flashing to Nessie and back "We go without Jacob, only taking a few days. Or we go with him, possibly annoying some of us…" he said looking at Rosalie. "Without" Emmett replied immediately "Renesmee wont mind being away from the _dog_ for a few days" "She's not the only one who won't mind being without him" Rosalie agreed, followed by Alice saying "I'm already blind enough. I want_ some_ of my sight back. I say without". Jasper also voted to keep it within the family "If Alice wants to go without, I do to". "Excellent" Emmett laughed, indicating for Edward to go next.

He pursed his lips, looking down at Renesmee, then up at the rest of his family, probably weighing out the pros and cons of each decision quickly before Alice squeaked a "Yay". "I think we should go without…If Jacob comes then Leah and his pack will have something to say about it" he said carefully "though the separations not only going to effect Jacob…" he reached over to my lap to stroke Nessie's hair "I think they will be fine for a few days".

All eyes were on me now, waiting for my decision. "I agree with Edward" I said, watching Emmett roll his eyes "Nessie should be fine with it too". Esme spoke up from behind the couch "Of course we need to make sure Jacob is okay with it" she said, always the polite motherly role "Since we will only be gone a few days, what should we say to Charlie?".

I thought about that for a few seconds. The trip would only be a few days, so Charlie wouldn't have to worry about not seeing Nessie. "I think we should just tell him the truth-or what we can anyway" I started, getting nods in agreement from Carlisle and Edward "I mean its not like we are crossing the world or anything; so he wont think we are completely taking off on him. Plus with Jacob here he knows we would come back, Charlie's not oblivious to the tie between Jake and Nessie".

Luckily, everyone agreed with me. "When do you think we should go then?" Esme asked. Emmet desperate to wrestle with the anaconda suggested we leave right now. "That's not exactly smart Emmett. We have to tell Jacob soon, and Charlie. I say we leave at the end of the week?" After a few impatient mumbles from Emmett we all agreed.

"Looks like you're going to have to pause the scoring for a few days huh Bella?" Emmett grinned at me and Edward suggestively. "Really, Emmett, grow up and remember our deal". He sulked back into the couch, looking like a little kid put on time out. Everyone in the room started laughing, accidentally startling Renesmee in the process.

Her brown eyes opened tiredly as she looked around the room warily, placing her hand on my neck. She showed me the darkness outside, and the time on the clock (9.30pm). "You can go back to sleep, Nessie" Edward said, lifting her into his arms. She reached back across to my face, knowing Edward would hear what she was telling me. _Home_. She said, flashing me a picture of her in her bed at the cottage.

We stood up and headed for the door "Nessie wants to go home now" I said as we reached the door, looking at Nessie once again fast asleep in Edward's arms. "Oh. Right. _Nessie_ wants to go home" Emmett said sarcastically, making it clear that he thought we were going home for our own _personal use_, as he called it. "She does" I replied, getting annoyed with Emmett's suggestive 'jokes' "She wants to be in her own bed". Emmett wagged his eyebrows "I bet she's not the only one" he said hinting again.

"Urgh" Emmett was really starting to annoy me now "You're just going to twist everything I say. _Goodnight_." I replied angrily, grabbing Edward's hand and dragging him out the door towards the river. "Oh for you it will be!" Emmett leaned out the door, yelling despite my good hearing. Without thinking, I grabbed a rock from the edge of the river, hurling it towards his face.

He doubled over in laughter after neatly dodging it, his voice echoing for miles even after we crossed the river. We ran in silence, feeling elation in the air as we sprinted hand in hand towards our perfect cottage where I would happily spend my forever with Edward and Nessie.

* * *

_As I said I was considering writing a sequel, but I would like to know if people would be interested in reading it. Also, I have never used a Beta Reader before but I was thinking of using one for another story I plan to write. If anyone knows of a Beta who is good at editing canon Twilight fanfictions, please ley me know. Once again. though your probably getting sick of it, **please review**._


	7. Moonlight

_I know I said that the chapter I previously posted would be my last, but I realised I hadn't finished story, and I had more to say. I thought the story needed more Edward and Bella romance, some thoughts of them while they are alone with their daughter. This chapter is much like the first, with not much speaking and more of Edward and Bella's musings. Here is the last part of their day (or as far as I'm going to go into their nighttime) so tell me what you think of it._

* * *

The night air was warm against my exposed skin as we followed the memorable trail leading to our cottage. Edward's hand held mine securely, our arms swinging between us in bliss as we walked at barley more than a human pace through the trees. The sun had completely disappeared beyond the horizon, replaced by a dazzling full moon, its light shining extraordinarily in the dark night's sky, turning everything into black and white.

I turned my gaze to Edward's face, watching his features fill with adoration as he stared down at our beautiful sleeping daughter. His skin looked snowy white from the moonlight, contrasting strikingly with the shades streaked through his darkened bronze hair. The glow from the moon made our skin glisten delicately, as my eyes followed the perfectly defined muscles of his arms, right down to where our hands met, fingers intertwined.

Memories flooded into my head, murky and blurred, as seen through my human eyes. I smiled at the one of the memories from my first minutes at Isle Esme appeared into my mind. Slightly unclear visions of Edward under the moonlight, waist deep in the waters of the beach were brought to my attention. In my head I could see Edward's face through human eyes, bringing up thoughts of how well I thought I had known all his features.

My mouth turned up at the corners as I looked across at Edward now, his face so much more defined then I had been able to see when I was human. Every perfect angle, every imbedded feature…permanently engraved in my brain. Edward noticed my gaze and looked up to smile at me, his liquid gold eyes pooling in love. The moons rays bounced of his perfectly white teeth, sending out rainbows of light.

Edward spoke for the first time since leaving the house, his voice musical and soft "What are you thinking about?" The question made me smile; thinking of the millions of times he had asked for just a peek into my mind. It made me ecstatic to see how much happiness and joy exploded from his eyes every time I was able to push my shield out of my head. And, despite the concentration I had to put in to make it happen, it made me feel overjoyed to see how blissful I make him, how even just a few seconds inside my head had his face lighting up, giving me a full effect of the overwhelming emotion he felt within.

It was becoming a lot easier now to remove my shield from my own head, but in less than a second the layer was settled outside my own brain, exposing all my thoughts to Edward. I knew he could hear me when his eyes turned slightly shocked, despite the fact I had shown him my thoughts before. Bringing up the thoughts I had been thinking before and what the moonlight on his skin had reminded me of, I continued to gaze into his eyes, trying to read his reaction to all my thoughts.

There was nothing but pure love filling all his perfect features. His smile had grown bigger, fully exposing the majority of his teeth. I showed him how it had felt to have his lips against mine, the thought came to life. Unable to concentrate on my shield, it snapped back into place, protecting my mind. Edward's lips moved passionately against mine, carefully holding Renesmee securely to his chest as not to jostle her.

My mouth turned up against his, a light chuckle slipping through my lips. "I'm beginning to think we will never get better at this" I laughed, not that I minded Edward kissing me when I showed him my thoughts. His gorgeous musical voice laughed alongside mine, trailing his fingers down my arm, linking them in with mine as he reached my hand, walking slowly towards the cottage again.

"I don't mind practising forever and forever and forever…" he said contently, his face turning thoughtful. We walked for another few minutes in silence. The night was oddly quite, but peaceful. My eyes turned back to Edward just in time to see a small smile rest on his lips. His eyes were slightly in awe, like a realisation had just come to him, or he had just discovered something.

"What are _you_ thinking?" I asked him in a soft voice. We both laughed slightly, thinking of the irony or the situation; it was usually Edward to ask this. "Do you remember back to June the fourth?" he started, staring ahead, gazing at the moon. I nodded; that was the day Alice had told me we were having a graduation party, and I had freaked over the date, knowing that in one week from then, I could have become a vampire.

Though that day had more significance to me then the fear of having a graduation party; it was the day Edward had explained to me about why he hadn't wanted me to become a vampire, and I had explained to him my opinions on marrying him. My fears all seemed silly now; I have everything I ever wanted and then some. Apparently Edward was thinking the same thing.

"Do you remember how I told you about how the sound of your heart was the most significant sound in my world?" he asked, his face thoughtful, but not sad about what he had lost. I nodded again, feeling a tiny bit sad myself; having taken that little human trait he loved away from him. Though he assured me he wasn't missing out on anything, I couldn't help but think at how much that could have meant to him.

"Well I was just thinking about that…" he mused again, like he was talking more to himself. He turned to face me, placing his free hand on my cheek, stroking lovingly up and down my jaw. "And how even though your heartbeat will be forever in my head, I have found my new favourite sound" he said, focusing on my eyes this time. "Your thoughts. They have got to be one of the most cherished sounds in my mind.

"Even after all the things that have happened in the past few years…I never would have imagined seeing inside your head. When you first showed me your thoughts…it took me a few seconds to realise the voice was actually yours, though it sounded exactly like you" he laughed a warm laugh "Do you remember when we got back from Italy, and you thought you were only dreaming that I was there, that I wasn't real?"

I laughed lightly and nodded; I still feel like that sometimes, like Edward is a dream, only now, I was living in the dream world with him. "I think I understand how you could think that now" Edward continued as we opened up into the small clearing beside our house "When you first showed me your mind…I thought I was dreaming, even though I know I can't dream. And as clichéd as it sounds…I guess all my dreams came true"

I couldn't help but smile at Edward's logic "That's what I have been telling you all along". He laughed gently; causing Renesmee's sleeping body to quiver slightly at the vibrations coming from his chest. We made our way up the stone steps, lavender in the moonlight. The door opened, creaking ever so slightly as we stepped into our fairytale cottage.

Our light footsteps made their way to the end of the stone hall, opening the door into Renesmee's room. The moon shone through the window brightly, making the pale wooden floor whiter then sand. The glow from the moon brightened the room, bouncing luminosity off the pastel walls. I crossed the room, pulling the fair curtains softly across the windows, causing the room to dim.

Edward gently pulled Renesmee away from his chest, uncurling her small fingers that were latched onto the collar of his shirt. I pulled back the quilt so he could place her against the soft mattress, covered in a pale blue sheet, matching the walls of the room. Edward lay her down gently, leaning in to kiss her forehead as I pulled the matching blue quilt up to her neck.

We stood there watching her for a minute, her chest inflating lightly as deep breaths filled her lungs. Her face so peaceful, so innocent and young. "She looks like you did when she sleeps" Edward whispered lightly in my ear, careful not to wake Renesmee. "So beautiful…" he said dreamily, gazing at her adorable smile. "Just like Daddy" I said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Edward scoffed lightly as we left the room, closing the door behind us. I shook my head softly; I wasn't the only one who didn't see myself clearly. The walked to our room slowly, arms swinging between us gently. We were in no hurry to do anything. Unlike in the past month, we didn't believe our life was coming to an end in days. The past four weeks or so we had being trying to make the most of the nights we had left together.

Now there was no pressure, No deadline. We had all the time in the world. There was no force in front of us, threatening to end our lives. I could appreciate Edward the way I could when we first were given the cottage. As we entered our room, with its light blue walls, sand coloured wooden floor and the giant canopy bed, my mind slipped into its fantasy world, bringing Edward along with me.

Forever seemed like such a magical word with Edward in my arms and Nessie's fluttering heartbeat echoing through the walls. And that's what I had; forever. Forever with Edward. Forever with Renesmee. Forever with my family. "Forever" I whispered allowed, the world rolling off my tongue so naturally. I had the forever I could never have dreamed of. A forever so perfect and passionate I could taste it in the air as the night continued on.

* * *

_I would just like to say a huge thank you to all of those who have reviewed, commented on my writing or have completmented my story. It is a huge confidence booster and inspiration to see your reviews. I would also like to say thank you to the unsigned person (twilightknowitall803) who left a review suggesting an idea for another fanfic I could do about Edward PoV of Bella sneaking out and her phonecall to him. Please, follow in their lead and suggest any ideas I_ _could do, and as you proably can tell, I get very hooked when I start writing. Anyway, **please review**. _

_**P.S.** I am still trying to do some research and think up ideas for my sequel to this about the visit to Charlie's and Amazon visit, so if you think it is worth doing, or even if you don't, **please tell me what you think**. I was pleased with the amount of people asking me to continue or for a sequel. _


	8. Sequel

_For all of you who have added this story (Breaking Dawn Continued) to their favourite stories, story alerts or author alerts, or for even those of you who haven't, this is the sequel._

_Quite a few people reviewed or messaged me asking for a sequel to this fanfic, so here it is. It takes place a few days after Breaking Dawn continued, and starts the morning of the day that Bella was going to visit Charlie._

_**To view, go onto my profile page and it will be in the list of my stories called 'Breaking Dawn Continued Sequel'**_

_Tell me what you think or any suggestions you have for this fanfic, or any others. Thanks._


End file.
